Naïveté consciente
by LooneyMalefoy
Summary: Après tout il y-a-t-il seulement une chance pour que deux enfants égarés tel que nous se retrouvent pas un heureux hasrad à jouer le même jeu, sur une même plage, au même moment ? Enfermé à Azkaban, Draco ressasse le passé. La guerre, ces convictions, son combat, cette femme... Et encore et toujours cette envie de la cogner. L'histoire ne se raconte pas, elle se viE.
1. Chapitre I

**Bonjour et Bienvenue à vous moldus, sorciers, loup-garou, géants, mangemorts, aurors, même détraqueurs ou simples lecteurs passionnés. **

**Vous commencez à savoir depuis le temps que l'oeuvre et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la très grande J.K Rowling avec qui je débat pour obtenir Draco Malefoy, sans succès. En attendant je rends à César ce qui est à César... Pour le reste l'histoire est de moi. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

_**Les émotions polluent le raisonnement ; la raison dégrade les sentiments.  
Pile et face de l'humain ne sont pas destinées à se rencontrer, sous peine de déprécier ses talents particuliers.****Romain Guilleaumes****(L'Amanite humanoïde)**_

1998, la guerre.

C'est une de ces guerres dont les réels prémisses s'estompent dans la noirceur de ces terriblement éternelles conséquences.

Au début, peut importe quand en fait, il y avait la mégalomanie d'un homme, une folie devenue doucement prétexte à l'éternel combat du bien contre le mal.

C'est ce qu'on vous a raconté n'est ce pas ?

C'est si poétique, si prévisible. Pathétiquement pathétique. La noirceur des ténèbres contre l'aveuglante blancheur :un combat de tout temps, fascinant . Un prétexte à bien plus de morts qu'il n'en a fallut aux Hommes pour s'en approprier les tenants et les aboutissants. Car même si dans le fond, tous ces morts n'ont aboutis qu'à trop de morts, dans la forme au moins cette guerre nous aura tous tenus en haleine du début à la fin. Tous et chacun.

C'était une de ces guerres dont les réels prémisses s'estompent avec le temps.

Bien sûr, il serait hasardeux de négliger l'implication de ces notions Ô combien fondamentales du bien et du mal. Des notions fondamentalement relatives, et ça tout le monde l'a compris sur le tard, bien trop tard pour être exacte.

Dans un camp comme dans l'autre, on croyait combattre le mal et dans un camp comme dans l'autre on avait tort. Parce que le mal c'était cette guerre qui nous bouffait. Le bien, chacun l'interprétait à sa guise, en son âme et conscience si tenté que chacun en ai une. C'est con à dire, mais dans ce genre de combat, sachez que même ceux que l'on désigne comme les «méchants » ne sont que rarement conscient de l'être. Chacun pointe un doigt accusateur sur l'adversaire, et bien trop souvent celui qui gagne devient celui qui avait raison.

_La raison du meilleur est toujours la plus forte. *_

Moi, je croyait me battre pour la survie de ma race, c'était cela ma vision du bien. Et dans le fond osez me dire que mes raisons n'étaient pas bonnes? Mon erreur, c'était qu'à l'époque, je me fichais de savoir ce que pouvaient bien défendre les « autres».

On m'a dit, « l_es autres ils veulent la guerre. Tu la voudras aussi._ »

Certains disent que j'avais peur, mais certains ont tort. J'étais et je demeure persuadé que lorsque que l'on croit réellement au bien fondé de sa démarche on ignore la peur. Et moi j'étais persuadé d'avoir raison. Je suis passé de l'enfant persuadé à l'adulte persuadé et la seule chose que me faisait peur c'était de perdre ce en quoi je croyait. Mes certitudes bien plus que la vie.

Connaissez-vous seulement la différence entre être persuadé et être convaincu? Parce que si j'étais persuadé je n'étais en rien convaincu de ce que je faisais . Si je ne m'abuse c'est Platon qui a soulevée cette différence bien trop souvent ignorée. Car Persuader c'est amener quelqu'un à croire, à dire ou à faire quelque chose par le biais de la séduction, jamais la raison n'intervient. La seule démarche rationnelle c'est de convaincre. Et moi j'étais juste persuadé.

Autrefois je m'en serait tenu à cet éloge de moi-même pour ne pas vous avouer mes torts. Autrefois j'aurais omis de vous dire qu'est venu le temps où j'ai douté. Et du doute naît la peur. Et lorsque l'on commence à avoir peur, c'est souvent qu'il est déjà trop tard. L'était-il pour moi ? Sans doute... Toujours est-il qu'est venu le jour où j'ai commencé à m'interroger sur les arguments de l'ennemi, je voulais passé de la persuasion à la réelle conviction. Et c'est ça la vraie question. Encore une fois c'est con à dire mais il s'agit simplement de vérifier ses arguments, juste pour être sur que l'on se bat réellement pour ce en quoi on croit.

_Grands Hommes, vous-voulez avoir raison demain ? Mourez aujourd'hui** _

La guerre et ses horreurs ont lentement mais sûrement balayé tout ce en quoi je croyais si bien que j'en venait à penser que d'un côté comme de l'autre, l'essentiel c'est de croire, d'être seulement persuadé du bien fondé de sa démarche. Et en fait c'est bien ça la difficulté, juste ça. Rien que ça.

Alors l'êtes vous? Convaincu? Persuadé?

Moi je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus et j'ai peur. J'ai peur du silence qui brassent sans cesse mes remords, j'ai peur de cette voix qui semble-t-il vient à chaque seconde m'annoncer ma mort. Et chaque jour me voilà mort un peu plus. J'étais bien plus vivant du temps où j'avais peur de mourir.

Cette voix encore qui revient, j'ai de la visite m'annonce-t-elle et c'est ça ma sentence de mort.

Je sais que c'est elle. Chaque semaine elle traîne son humanité dans cet endroit morbide. Elle s'assoit en face de moi dans cette pièce miteuse et silencieuse comme la mort elle me regarde. Et pourtant son silence me gueule des souvenirs amers, encore et toujours plus fort. Je me demande si elle en a conscience. Elle m'a tout pris. Elle c'est mon Hélène de Troyes: ma raison de vivre et de mourir. Elle c'est la guerre ou simplement la femme qui me dévisage à cet instant présent.

Elle est là assise dans cette prison à me dévisager sans rien dire comme elle le fait chaque semaines. Et alors que je fixe inlassablement le mur de ma cellule pour ne pas croiser son regard impitoyable , j'entends comme un murmure au loin. Une bien voix différente de celle que j'entends habituellement dans ma tête, plus douce et plus cruelle. Sa voix.

_- Je ne regrette rien. Le sais-tu?_

Des milliers de questions m'assaillent. Elle me tue à nouveau. Elle me gifle de sa voix pleine d'assurance que j'ai pourtant connu si faible. Elle me regarde impétueuse, arrogante presque, me renvoyant son bonheur à la gueule comme si elle était étrangère à ma déchéance. Autrefois j'étais celui qui la prenait de haut désormais j'ai des vertiges lorsque ses yeux me sonde.

Salope. J'ai envie de la cogner. De lui exploser la tête contre le mur de ma cellule miteuse juste pour qu'elle goûte à la violence de cette phrase qu'elle a du penser et repenser depuis chaque semaines où elle venue ici. Peut être au moins regrettera-t-elle de l'avoir laisser franchir ses lèvres à défaut de regretter de m'avoir poussé dans les abysses de ce monde. De son monde. Ne regrette-t-elle pas de me laisser pourrir ici ? Ne regrette-t-elle pas de s'être jouer de moi ? Ne regrette-t-elle pas d'avoir pu me rendre aussi vulnérable ? Je n'ose songer qu'elle regrette de m'avoir fait l'aimer , ensorceleuse au cœur de pierre. Ne regrette donc tu pas de m'avoir dis que tu m'aimais?

Et encore et toujours, cette envie de la cogner...

*** Jean de la fontaine, fable « Le loup et l'Agneau »**.

**** Victor Hugo, « littérature et philosophie mêlée »**

* * *

** Merci aux lecteurs de passage, aux futurs reviewers si review il y a et j'espère qu'il y en aura ... Bienvenue dans mon monde. **

**C'est un prologue, une petite entrée en la matière pour vous présenter un peu mes personnages, ma vision du monde,... Donc on commence par la fin. bizzare ? je sais. Mais ne pensez pas vous aller parce que vous connaissez la fin de l'histoire, ce qui sera intéressant ( du moins je l'espère) c'est de comprendre comment on en est arrivé là, la finalité de toutes bonnes dramiones me direz-vous. Vous l'aurez deviné "l'ensorceleuse au coeur de pierre" n'est autre que notre Hermione nationale toutefois quelque peu distancées de celle que l'on présente généralement.**

**Aussi après une recherche infructueuse je déclare officiellement rechercher un(e) beta. Quelqu'un de réellement passionné qui pourrait avoir un regard objectif sur ma fiction et entre autre corriger les éventuels fautes qui auraient échappé à mon regard. **

**Enfin voilà je n'en dis pas plus seulement un merci sincère à tous ceux qui ont continué la lecture au moins jusque là. LOL**

**Magiquement votre.**


	2. Chapter II L'échec

**Hello, **

**Me revoici avec enfin le second chapitre. Il fut difficile à écrire car si le premier c'était naturellement imposé à mon esprit, je n'avais aucune idée d'où aller me mener cette histoire. J'écris, au feeling, au fils des jours et de mes émotions. **

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent encore, et qui je l'espère continueront après ce chapitre. **

**Merci pour vos reviews, continuez encore et encore... **

**Merci à mon mentor et à mon frangin si il me suit encore. **

_**Disclamer**__** : les personnages que je maltraite sont l'oeuvre entière et totale de J.K Rowling.**_

_**/!\ chapitre modifié après première publication**_

* * *

_Chapitre II, _

Juillet, 1997.

C'était maintenant. Quasiment toute sa vie de sorcière elle avait vécu en attendant ce moment. Parfois juste survécu, mais toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui elle en était là. C'était le moment.

C'était le bouleversement de toutes choses et pourtant d'une certaine manière c'est comme-ci tout rentrait enfin dans l'ordre. La guerre s'annonçait plus que certaine. Une promesse morbide scellée par une nuit étoilée, il y des années de cela.

De toutes ces années d'appréhension où elle avait essayé de faire taire cette angoisse sous-jacente, oui ça avait presque du bon de pouvoir enfin mettre un nom sur l'innommable. C'était douloureux et salvateur. C'était ce paradoxe d'un soulagement presque frustré de ne pouvoir réellement souffler.

Et puis à nouveau la peur, la peur du lendemain, l'angoisse d'hier et cette question qui reste en suspend: Et maintenant ?

Toujours ces mêmes étoiles dans le ciel comme si elles venaient s'assurer du bon déroulement des choses. Comme si elle pouvait faire autrement. Elle n'avait jamais hésité et cette certitude parfois même l'effrayait. Cette absence de peur, comme une folle inconscience qui ne la faisait reculer devant rien. Une maturité que l'on a pas souhaité, c'est à peine si on a eu le temps de se rendre compte que l'on avait quitté l'enfance. C'est juste se réveiller un matin et être pleinement conscient de la vie elle-même tant de son absurdité que de son triste et fatal cheminement et l'accepter avec le sourire. Simplement se dire que ça pourrait être pire plutôt que de penser que ça pourrait être cent fois mieux. Et surtout sourire.

Savourer cette nostalgie naissante juste comme un moment de répit.

Hermione Granger referma définitivement la porte de son enfance derrière elle et fit un premier pas vers l'avenir. « L'essentiel c'est de ne pas regarder en arrière » se dit-elle. Wendell et Monica Wilkins* étaient désormais en sécurité et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Chassant d'une main rageuse l'unique once de regret qui perlait au coin de son œil, elle se jeta dans la vie d'un pas décidé.

« Ne te retourne pas avance et c'est tout »

Elle resterait à jamais Hermione Jean Granger, fille de dentistes. Peu importe le nom que portaient désormais ses parents, peu importe qu'ils n'aient aucun souvenir d'elle, elle demeurera l'héritage d'une vie sacrifiée pour ce qui est juste. Elle n'était pas orpheline, elle avait donné de l'amour et on lui avait rendu. Elle sera toujours la maîtresse de Pattenrond et rêvera toujours de cette maison de la banlieue londonienne. Si elle croisait un épouventard, il serait toujours le reflet du professeur Mac Gonagall lui annonçant qu'elle avait échoué dans tous ses cours. L'armotencia aura toujours pour elle cette odeur de dentifrice à la menthe et d'herbe fraîchement coupée. En cet instant précis elle savait qui elle était, et plus que tout elle où savait où elle allait.

C'est l'esprit embué de détermination qu'elle marchait le long de Chancery Lane sans doute pour la dernière fois. La nuit serait bientôt là au sens propre comme au sens figurée. Le soleil quittait lentement le ciel sous les yeux des étoiles bien trop scintillantes pour l'heure. C'était une belle nuit d'été mais Hermione n'y prêtait aucune attention.

Elle n'entendait ni ne voyait rien d'autre que sa destinée droit devant n'entendit pas ce bruissement survenir sur sa gauche. Elle ne vit pas ce jais de lumière rouge fondre sur elle.

Elle sentit simplement son pas ralentir. Sa jambe droite se figea dans son é elle glissa lentement jusqu'à s'étendre sur le sol dans un silence presque irréel. Bizarrement ce fut sans douleur, physique du moins. Car au fond d'elle c'est sa détermination qui volait bruyamment en éclat, sa décision douloureuse d'il y a quelques minutes qui perdait tout son sens.

Hermione réalisait qu'elle venait de se faire surprendre par des partisans du Lord Noir à quelques mètres à peine de la maison de ses parents. Elle avait faillit à tout. … Tous ceux gens qui comptaient sur elle, elle les mettaient tous en danger . Une seconde d'inattention, rien qu'une seconde pour se souvenir et ça avait été la seconde de trop. C'est comme-ci son esprit s'était retourné pour jeter un coup d'œil à tout ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle, ce qu'elle s'interdisait à elle-même de faire. Comme-ci la faiblesse de son âme trop tendre avait trahi son cerveau trop fier. Elle le savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas regarder en arrière.

« L'âme est une épée, le corps n'est qu'un fourreau. »*

Cette conclusion douloureuse avait eu le temps de s'imposer à son esprit avant même qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

Des bruits de pas vinrent briser le silence, il lui sembla une éternité avant que finalement une silhouette se dessine dans son champs de vision. Une silhouette encapuchonnée, jusque là aucune surprise. Puis des yeux, des iris d'un gris anthracite. Des yeux qu'elle avait souvent croisé par le passé, dans une autre vie et pourtant ce soir là c'est comme-ci elle les voyaient pour la première fois. De toute sa vie de gryffondor elle n'avait jamais eu ni le temps ni l'envie de les voir d'aussi prêt et c'était transcendant. D'une profondeur dans laquelle on ce serait volontiers jeter si elle n'avait pas était si effrayante de froideur. Le contraste avec cette mine vide d'expression était saisissant. Ces yeux semblaient vouloir dire tant que de choses, alors que celui à qui ils appartenaient se pincer les lèvres pour les retenir. Ca devait être un immense bordel à l'intérieur et c'était presque beau. Beau à la manière de ces œuvres d'art contemporaines qui à première vue ne sont juste qu'un assemblage déstructuré de choses qui n'ont rien à faire ensemble, une beauté abstraite qui tantôt fascine tantôt indiffère. Ces yeux là, c'était comme du Picasso : étrange, difforme, mais indéniablement puissant.

C'est cette dernière pensée absurde qui traversa son esprit avant qu'Hermione ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

Plus tard.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que des centaines de lames dévoraient son corps. Son cri de surprise fut engloutit pas son hurlement de douleur. Bientôt elle fut agitée de spasmes, un peu comme-ci son corps menait son propre combat contre la souffrance. Jamais Hermione n'avait connu telle douleur et même dans ses pires cauchemars elles n'auraient pu l'imaginer. Alors c'était ça : le doloris. A cet instant elle ne comprit que trop bien que les parents de Neville en soient devenus fous . Pourtant c'était insensé , jamais personne ne devenait fou de douleur. On devenait fou d'amour, fou de bonheur ou fou tout court mais ,à cet instant ,cela devenait censé, logique, de devenir fou de douleur.

Elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne rencontra rien d'autre qu'un décor sombre et flouté de larmes. Elle cligna des yeux pour dégager sa vue, seulement ses yeux refusèrent de s'ouvrir à nouveau. Hermione avait peur. Peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir, peur d'ouvrir les yeux et d'être forcer de contempler son échec, sa bêtise.

La seule chose dont elle était désormais sûre et que sa seule délivrance serait la mort

Elle voulu prendre une seconde pour puiser dans sa réserve de courage pour se résigner. Mais une voix ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Cette voix qui lui était tristement familière. Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Savoure cette douleur ma petite sang de bourbe car ne n'est rien d'autre qu'une mise en bouche. Une mise en garde, de ce qui t'attends si tu ne coopère pas.

Sa voix claqua dans l'air. Implacable et trop aiguë. Évidemment elle ponctua son discours d'un rire machiavélique. Elle devait sûrement rire par habitude plus que par réelle hilarité.

Hermione ouvrit alors les yeux et prit réellement conscience de la situation.

Elle avait les mains liées au dessus de sa tête suspendue à un lustre en cristal à quelques centimètres du sol, juste assez pour que la pointe de ses pieds puissent encore la maintenir sur ses deux jambes. Bellatrix se tenait tout près d'elle, trop près pour que cette proximité ne cache se qu'elle était réellement : de la perversité. Son souffle sur son visage. Son sourire avide. Ses yeux hallucinés et hallucinants. Ses pupilles, dilatés par le désir qui promettait milles tortures. Cette femme était réellement folle, d'une psychopathie rare, se nourrissant de la douleur des autres et probablement aussi de la sienne, pensa Hermione.

Elle détourna le regard, autant par peur que par gène et pu ainsi observer la pièce. C'était un vaste salon transpirant le luxe et le « m'as-tu-vu ». Du marbre pour la cheminé avec son traditionnel vase de cristal posé dessus, du cuir blanc pour le canapé, des broderies de fil d'or pour les tapis, et des tableaux recouvrant les murs trop chargés. Hermione était au centre du décor, comme une tache sur un vêtement immaculé. Sur sa gauche, cet étalage de luxe sur sa droite un peu plus de sobriété. Dans un renfoncement de la pièce, se trouvaient deux fauteuils à l'air confortable encadrant une petite table basse en bois d'ébène.

Dans le premier fauteuil , Hermione reconnu sans peine Narcissa Malefoy figée dans une posture aristocratique qui laissait à peine remarquer sa gêne. Elle était vraiment belle, tout le contraire de sa sœur. Néanmoins Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion car elle venait de remarquer Draco Malefoy assit dans le second fauteuil. Il avait à peine repris ces quelques kilos perdus l'année précédente et son expression torturée avait semble-t-il acheter ses droits de propriétaire. Il était penché vers l'avant, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux un verre entre les mains et fixait inlassablement le sol.

Hermione dut reporter son attention sur Bellatrix qui lui enfonçait sa baguette un peu plus profondément dans le cou comme-ci elle ne supportait pas tant d'indifférence de la part de sa victime. Elle ouvrit la bouche prête à le lui faire regretter lorsque Lucius Malefoy pénétra les lieux. Sa belle-sœur ne se retourna pas continuant de fixer Hermione de son même regard affamé.

- Bella, il souhaite donner ses instructions avant que nous ne commencions...

Alors Bella souffla de frustration avant de finalement délaisser Hermione et disparaître à l'endroit où Lucius était arrivé. Il ne restait que les Malefoy's et toujours cet tâche au milieu du décor.

- Elle ne parlera pas lâcha Draco dans un souffle.

Son père émis un rire dédaigneux avant de lui demander ce qu'il en savait. Mais Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Il aurait pu lui dire que malgré lui il avait grandit avec cette fille, et que d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il avait toujours entretenu cette relation de haine avec elle. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il la connaissait par cœur... mais cela aurait semblé trop intime. Alors il se tut et but une gorgée de son whisky pur-feu.

Le Silence prit ses droits dans la pièce. Lucius jetait des regards suspicieux en direction de son fils que ce dernier feignait d'ignorer. Ils avaient tout deux ces mêmes yeux bleus-gris, cette même beauté abstraite dissimulée derrière un voile d'apparences. Lucius ne se voyait que trop bien dans les yeux de son fils, il y devinait sans peine ses peurs, ses doutes, cette fausse assurance... Tout ces choses qu'il avait éprouvé étant plus jeune et qui parfois encore venaient le tourmenter. Sans jamais l'avouer, il était fier de voir son fils porté le masque. Bien plus que le masque des mangemorts, celui des Malefoy's. Celui qui dissimule des craintes bien plus terrifiantes que la peur des moldus. La peur de soit.

Hermione toujours pendue au lustre, soupesait cette atmosphère trop lourde. La crainte qui aurait du l'envahir à la simple pensée d'être retenu dans la repère du Lord noir semblait s'être perdu quelque par entre les yeux de Draco, et les doutes de Lucius. Étrangement, la certitude de Draco ravivait en elle ces étincelles de courage qu'elle croyait avoir noyées par les larmes versées sous l'effet du doloris. Néanmoins, elle n'était en rien effronté ou inconsciente, elle savait pertinemment que son calvaire n'était qu'à l'aube de son apogée.

* * *

* C'est le nom qu'Hermione donne à ses parents lorsqu'elle modifie leurs souvenirs avant de partir à la quête des horcruxes.

**de Henry St John Bolingbroke

Je savais juste que l'histoire devait commencer par un kidnapping afin qu'Hermione soit soustraite à son petit monde enchanté et puisse enfin évoluer commme je l'entend. Le problème ,c'est que je ne savais absolument pas quand, ni comment, le situé par rapport aux romans de Rowling. J'espère avoir fait le bon choix.

Magiquement votre,


End file.
